


Heroe

by Pieri_Ale



Series: Semidioses y Vengadores [5]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 14:43:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5378918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pieri_Ale/pseuds/Pieri_Ale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Todo el mundo sabe que Clint Barton recibió la formación antes de unirse a SHIELD, pero mientras que todos piensan que Clint se crío en un circo...la verdad es muy diferente...después de todo hay una razón por la que Clint tiene una excelente vista y es uno de los mejores arqueros en el mundo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heroe

Clint Barton siempre ha dicho que se crío en el circo. Que fue ahí donde aprendió a manejar el arco y flecha, así como sus habilidades de batalla. Siempre ha dicho que su gran ojo se debía a las largas horas de prácticas que tenia con su maestro Trick Shot.

Pero la realidad es muy diferente.

Clint quedo huérfano a los 6 años de edad. Su alcohólico padre había conducido a su madre y a él mismo a una muerte temprana. Dejando solos a Clint con Barney, su hermano mayor.

Ambos fueron colocados en el sistema de crianza. Tendrían padres adoptivos temporales hasta que llegara alguno que los quisiera de forma permanente…al menos así debía ser. Sin embargo, Clint nunca llego a su primer hogar adoptivo.

La mañana antes de que llegaran a recogerlo, Clint se vio rodeado por cuatro extraños lobos. Detrás de los canes, una hermosa mujer salió. La mujer tenía el cabello largamente negro, sus ojos de un azul intenso. Su boca, levemente abierta, le permitió a Clint ver un par de colmillos sobresaliendo del resto de dientes. Estaba vestida con una túnica blanca con morado.

 _-Clint Barton-_ dijo con absoluta seriedad _-vendrás con nosotros, tu padre ha mandado por ti._

Clint solo parpadeo. Su padre estaba muerto, eso fue lo que dijo el oficial cuando llego a su casa hace unos días.

 _-Vamos-_ ordeno la mujer dando media vuelta y comenzando a caminar.

Hasta el día de hoy, Clint no está seguro de porque accedió a seguirla. Probablemente el siempre lo había sospechado.

Clint tenía seis años cuando llego al campamento Júpiter. Tenía seis años y su padre ya lo había reclamado. Era un hijo de Apolo.

Durante diez años Clint entreno y vivió en el campamento romano. Aceptar que los dioses romanos existían y que él era el hijo de uno de ellos fue fácil. Clint siempre había tenido una excelente vista y ahora comprendía el por qué podía ver cosas que otros no.

Pertenecía a la segunda cohorte. Tenía una gran cantidad de misiones cumplidas perfectamente. Era el mejor arquero en todo el campamento. Nada se escapaba de su vista. Tenía solo dieciséis cuando lo propusieron para Pretor.

Clint pudo haber sido un buen Pretor. Era una lástima que nunca regresara de su última misión.

Barton había terminado su misión con éxito. Acabar con un grupo de ciclopes que residían en un taller abandonado cerca del campamento no fue nada difícil. Había sido como un juego de niños. Ninguno de los ciclopes vio que lo golpeo.

Y eso era todo lo que Clint tenía que hacer. Al terminar debía volver al campamento. Pero el destino quiso que no fuera así.

Clint nunca había creído en las profecías, a pesar de que su padre era el dios de ellas. Su medio hermano, el actual Augur, le había advertido que no vaya solo a esa misión que de hacerlo no volvería. Le dijo que los dioses han dictado que la misión tendría consecuencias para él. Que su pasado lo llevaría por el camino equivocado. Que no podría escapar del destino.

Clint siempre fue terco.

Él fue solo.

Se encontró con Barney en su regreso. No había visto a su hermano en una década pero lo reconoció sin ningún esfuerzo. Barney tardo un poco en darse cuenta de quién era pero eso no importaba.

Su hermano estaba con él otra vez.

Barney no le pregunto sobre dónde había estado o por qué se fue siendo un niño. Él solo hablo de lo mucho que le alegraba ver a su hermano menor otra vez.

Clint había estado tan emocionado por verlo que ingenuamente ignoro la mirada analítica que Barney le estaba dando.

En medio de la charla, Barney confeso trabajar para una organización secreta del gobierno. Que él y su manejador Trick Shot estaban persiguiendo a un grupo terrorista muy peligroso. Clint de inmediato dijo que podía ayudarlos si querían.

Trick Shot no se parecía a ningún agente secreto que Clint conociera…no es como si conociera alguno tampoco. Pero no se parecía a los que salían en la tv o en las películas.

A pesar de eso Clint confiaba en su hermano. Y si Barney confiaba en ese agente secreto, Clint también lo haría.

Era una lástima que no todos los hijos de Apolos puedan distinguir la mentira.

Clint termino siendo dejado atrás por su hermano y por su supuesto manejador. Ninguno de ellos era un agente secreto que luchaba contra el terrorismo. Resulto que ambos eran los terroristas y que el grupo con el que se enfrentaban eran los verdaderos agentes secretos.

Clint quedo capturado por los agentes. Él no opuso resistencia. Se dejó llevar. Las palabras del Augur resonaban en su cabeza.

_Tu pasado volverá para llevarte por otro camino. Te lo advierto hermano. Si vas no vas a regresar. No puedes escapar del destino, Clint._

Fue gracias a eso que Clint conoció a Phil Coulson. Un agente de SHIELD.

Clint no tenía papeles. Clint no tenía estudios (o al menos no tenía como probar que los tenía). Clint no tenía como probar que Clint Barton era una persona real.

Clint tenía dieciséis años cuando se dio cuenta de que no podría regresar al campamento Júpiter a menos que quiera llevar a todo un grupo del gobierno hacia ellos. Clint sabía lo que debía hacer. Se convirtió en un agente de SHIELD.

Él se aseguró de que nunca descubrieran su verdadera procedencia. Los mortales no estaban listos para descubrir sobre ellos. No importa que SHIELD sea una agencia especializada en las grandes cosas que ocurrían. Clint no iba a permitir que SHIELD consiguiera más semidioses para trabajar con ellos. SHIELD ya tenía en su poder un extraña cubo con energía místicamente divina…no podía permitir que se adueñaran de nada más.

Pero no todo había sido malo. Gracias a SHIELD pudo viajar por todo el mundo (incluso por las tierras prohibidas). Descubrió que los romanos no eran el único panteón existente y que los griegos seguían por ahí también.

Era un poco extraño pensar que tenía hermanos del mismo padre pero de otro panteón. Es decir, eran sus hermanos y a la vez no…todo era confuso cuando lo mitológico se interpone.

Con el pasar del tiempo Clint fue dándose cuenta de una cosa. Él había nacido para ser un agente de SHIELD. Era otra forma de ser un héroe. Desde las sombras protegiendo a los mortales de aquello que no entienden y a los mismos semidioses de ser descubiertos.

Cuando su hermano le dijo que no iba a regresar no lo decía porque Clint no podría…sino porque no querría.

Luego de un tiempo conoció a Natasha Romanoff. Ella había sido su objetivo pero algo evito que la matara. La agente rusa había estado agazapada en medio de un depósito abandonado mirando hacia todas las direcciones. Clint podía ver como sus ojos parecían reflejar algo de miedo. Unos minutos después el arquero entendió todo.

Un par de hombres entraron buscando a la chica, pero no eran hombres normales. Clint podía ver debajo de la ilusión provocada por la niebla. Se trataban de dos ciclopes de mediano tamaño. Ella podía verlos a través de la niebla.

Clint no dudo. Disparo a los ciclopes salvando a su objetivo.

Natasha se unió a SHIELD.

Ella era solo una mortal con la vista clara. Clint no podía sentir ningún tipo de energía proviniendo de ella. Pero eso no evito que formaran un buen equipo.

Varios años han pasado. Clint ya no tiene dieciséis años, ahora cuenta con veinticinco. Le han mandado a una misión de vigilancia en Nuevo México mientras que Natasha tiene la divertida misión de infiltrarse en Industrias Stark. Totalmente injusto.

Sin embargo, Clint nunca pensó que la misión consistiría en vigilar un objeto sagrado. Un martillo divino. Clint no era idiota, el podida deducir a quien pertenecía ese martillo.

Thor, el dios del trueno, resulto ser tal y como Clint lo esperaba. Lo que si no esperaba era que una niña griega se la pasara vigilando al príncipe asgardiano. Pero eso no importaba. Hablo un poco con la niña mientras la llevaba de regreso a su casa, gracias a ella se entero de que Kronos estaba despertando.

Cuando New York cayó en un extraño sueño, llenando las calles de un silencio mortífero. Clint sabía que el momento había llegado.

Natasha le pidió que no interfiriera. Le dijo que ellos no debían meterse en esas cosas, sobre todo si SHIELD no sabía de eso.

Por primera vez en años, Clint descubría su tatuaje para alguien que no era un semidiós o una fuerza divina. Natasha entendió que ese problema también era de Clint.

La ex espía rusa se encargo de distraer a Coulson y al director Fury para que ninguno notara que Clint había desobedecido ordenes he ido hacia New York.

Cuando Clint llego lo primero que puede ver es una gran cantidad de monstruos y semidioses en contra de un pequeño grupo que apenas llegaba a los 30 guerreros.

Clint vio como un niño pelinegro dividía como podía sus escasos 30 soldados. Desde su escondite en lo alto de un puente observaba como el mismo chico hacia todo lo posible para estar en todos los lugares a la vez. Pero era algo casi imposible.

Fue entonces que paso.

Clint observo medio horrorizado como un grupo de arqueros, todos hijos de Apolo, se encontraban en el mismo puente del que él vigilaba. Sus contrincantes eran un centenar de monstruos dirigidos por el mismo minotauro.

El mismo chico pelinegro junto con una niña rubia se unieron a los arqueros para combatir. En medio de la lucha un semidiós con un parche en el ojo se abrió paso entre los monstruos hasta llegar al chico pelinegro, con saña intento herirlo pero la niña rubia se puso en su camino. El infierno se desato. El chico pelinegro les ordeno a los arqueros que se retiraran llevándose a la niña. Él se quedo desatando su fuerza. Era un hijo de Neptuno…es decir Poseidón al parecer.

Era raro, Clint sabía que no nacía un niño del mar desde hace décadas.

Sin embargo, no todos los arqueros se fueron. Uno de ellos se quedo. Trepo hasta la parte más alta del puente viendo fijamente a Clint.

 _-¿Quién eres?-_ exigió el niño griego _-¿Estás con Kronos?_

 _-No-_ respondió Clint _-mi nombre es Clint Barton, soy un hijo de Apolo también._

 _-Deberías irte de aquí-_ murmuro el niño sacando la última flecha que tenía en su carcaj _-Este lugar está a punto de explotar._  

 _-Entonces tú no deberías estar aquí tampoco-_ señalo Clint mirándolo prepararse para apuntar en medio del puente. Debajo de ellos el niño pelinegro ya había acabado con el minotauro y se movía letalmente contra los demás monstruos

_-Yo estoy donde debo estar_

_-Mira niño…_

_-Michael... Michael Yew, ese es mi nombre-_ dijo el griego sin apartar la vista de su destino _-soy un hijo de Apolo con un leve don del futuro…_

 _-Creí que ningún hijo de Apolo podía ver el futuro-_ murmuro Clint recordando las enseñanzas de Lupa _-se supone que está prohibido, aquellos que pueden ver…_

 _-No viven mucho-_ termine Michael _-ya lo sé. Yo no saldré de aquí. Pero si con esto mis hermanos y amigos pueden vivir…entonces está bien_

 _-¡No puedes!-_ chillo Clint _-el destino no puede controlarte_

_-Somos hijos de Apolo…nosotros sabemos que el destino es algo de lo que no podemos escapar_

Clint no puede evitar recordar las palabras que su medio hermano romano le había dicho hace mucho tiempo

_No puedes escapar del destino, Clint._

Podía escuchar esas palabras una y otra vez mientras miraba los azules ojos de su hermano griego. La misma tonalidad de azul que veía cada mañana en el espejo. El rubio cabello del griego también tenía el mismo tono que el de Clint. Era como ver una mini copia suya…

 _-Hazme un favor…-_ murmura Michael sacando a Clint de sus pensamientos _-Ve hasta nuestra base y busca a Will…Will Solare. Dile que lamento dejarle la carga de la cabaña pero que confió en que él será un excelente consejero. Mucho mejor de lo que fui yo…mucho mejor de lo que fue Lee…dile también que no repita nuestro ejemplo-_ tomo una respiración profunda antes de sonreír ampliamente, sin culpa, sin arrepentimiento _-Dile que la cabaña de Apolo ya no puede seguir perdiendo a sus consejeros por la guerra._

Clint era un maestro asesino. Se había entrenado para eso con Lupa y con SHIELD pero nunca vio venir la patada que Michael le dio en el estomago. Clint cayó al mar viendo como su hermano le hacía señas al niño pelinegro para que se fuera. Con impotencia vio como la flecha salía disparada al medio del puente. Clint no admitirá que una lágrima recorrió su rostro al ver como el puente explotaba llevándose a Michael también.

Clint pasó las siguientes horas en el agua. Una vez cayó la noche se deslizo dentro del edificio dejando el mensaje encargado. Will Solare resulto ser otro niño, tal vez quince o dieciséis años. A su edad Clint había pensado que convertirse en Pretor era lo mejor que podría pasarle pero…pero ahora no puede evitar lamentar la gran carga que estaba cayendo sobre ese niño, niño que lo veía con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas retenidas.

El arquero se quedo lo que duro la batalla. Desde las alturas se aseguro de matar a cuanto monstruo o semidiós enemigo se acercara al improvisado hospital que habían creado en el vestíbulo del edificio.

Al finalizar la batalla. Clint vio como el niño pelinegro parecía aliviado y mortificado por haber ganado. Clint podía entenderlo, ser un semidiós nunca era fácil pero ser un héroe era aun más difícil.

A Clint no le importaba lo que el niño pelinegro pensara o lo que la chica rubia siguiera repitiendo. Aquel chico que estuvo posesionado por Kronos no era el verdadero héroe del que hablaba la profecía, ese chico había sido un simple peón en el plan del titán. El héroe era el pelinegro, pero no solo porque había ganado…sino porque tuvo que enfrentarse contra quienes fueron sus amigos y con el mismo titán del tiempo para salvar a todos los demás. Él niño pelinegro había luchado sabiendo que tenía una gran posibilidad de morir, eso era lo que lo convertía en un héroe.

 _-Te esperan grandes cosas Clint-_ susurro una voz a sus espaldas. Al voltear ve a un joven de apenas dieciocho años, su cabello era tan rubio como el sol y sus ojos del mismo azul del cielo

 _-¡Oh dioses!-_ gimoteo Clint _-por qué te presentas con esa apariencia. Me gusta pensar que mi padre me lleva eones de años_

 _-¿Quieres que me presente todo gris y arrugado?-_ Apolo arqueo una ceja mientras hablaba _-¡Nunca! Soy demasiado hermoso para tener esa apariencia_

 _-okei-_ murmuro Clint con un leve tic en el ojo _-¿a qué debo tu primera visita, padre?_

 _-…-_ Apolo miraba a su hijo con una seriedad inquietante _-espero que ahora si creas en el destino, de lo contrario…pues caerás momentáneamente por tener un corazón puro_

_-¿qué?_

_-Ten mucho cuidado, hijo mío-_ dijo Apolo mientras empezaba a brillar levemente _-La próxima vez que veas a un dios, huye…de lo contrario tus números rojos aumentaran y posiblemente pierdas a un gran amigo-_ seguidamente Apolo desapareció.

Clint no entendió el significado de las palabras de su padre…al menos no en ese momento. Casi un año después, mientras veía al dios de las travesuras salir de un portal supo que ya era tarde para huir. Después de todo, Clint seguía siendo un semidiós…un héroe.

Y los héroes no huyen, ellos pelean hasta el final. 


End file.
